


Saturday Morning

by newsiesof_newyork



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsiesof_newyork/pseuds/newsiesof_newyork
Summary: Spot and Race enjoy a lazy Saturday.





	Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> i physically had to write some fluff after writing and planning my angsty fic, and also wrote this to personally apologize to spot conlon for making him an asshole in said angsty fic. im sorry spot i love you here's better content

Spot opened his eyes, the sunlight awakening him. He sat up and looked around the room. The sun was shining through the slits in the blinds, casting shadows on the white bedsheets. Spot stretched, letting out a yawn and glancing at the clock, and it was already 9:30. That was his favorite thing about Saturdays; he got to sleep in late and take his time to enjoy his morning. He especially enjoyed it when he spent them with his boyfriend. He looked over at Race, who was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful, his skin almost glowing in the dim sunlight and his chest gently rising and falling with each breath. Spot could just sit there and admire him like this for hours, he thought. A couple minutes passed, and Race slowly blinked his eyes open, adjusting to the light. He propped himself up on one elbow, rubbing his eyes. 

"Mmm, mornin'..." Race said sleepily, stifling a yawn. Spot smiled and lifted his hand to brush the hair away from Race's face.

"Hey there, sleepyhead. I ever told you how pretty you look in the mornings?" 

"Not as pretty as you," Race mumbled, looking like he was about to fall asleep again. "Cuddle me please, I'm cold." Spot rolled his eyes, but scooted closer to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him. Race buried his face in Spot's neck and sighed contently. "Thanks." He said, closing his eyes. Spot smiled, feeling Race's warm breath on his skin.

"Still tired?" Spot asked quietly as he gently traced small circles on his boyfriend's back. 

"A little," Race hummed, running a hand through Spot's hair. 

"Want me to make you some coffee?" Spot offered, but Race shook his head.

"Not right now, maybe later. Can we lay here for a bit? Too early." He sighed.

"It's almost 10, if that's what early is for you, but sure." Spot joked. "I'm definitely not complaining." They kept lying there in silence for a while until Race finally spoke. 

"I love you so much, y'know. I know I say it a lot, but I really do. Never loved someone more, and never will." Race mumbled quietly. Spot smiled and held him a little tighter.

"I love you too, Racer. So much. You're the sweetest, prettiest, most amazing goddamn boy I've ever met," He said and kissed Race on the top of his head. "Can't wait to marry you someday." Race looked up at him and grinned, pressing a quick kiss to Spot's lips.

"You really mean that?"

"Course I do."

Spot was so in love with this boy. Race smiled and settled back into Spot's arms, and they stayed just like that for the rest of the morning.


End file.
